Married
by meimeithemoocow
Summary: Eren will do anything to protect Armin, so it only makes sense that they should get married, right? FLUFF AND LIGHT SLASH AHOY. MODERN AU.


Title: Married

Rating: T for language.

Pairing: Armin Arlert and Eren Jagerbombastic Jager.

Summary: Eren will do anything to protect Armin, so it only makes sense that they should get married, right? | FLUFF AND LIGHT SLASH AHOY. MODERN AU.

AN: It was originally supposed to be a Eremika (ish?) drabble about how Eren couldn't be there to protect Mikasa forever, but, oh well. I like Eremin better, no disrespect! Sorry for any errors, I don't have contact with my beta right now and I don't have as good of an eye for errors as he does.

* * *

The sun beams down on Armin, his long blond hair tucked behind his ears, it's getting so long to thr point that Armin has to brush it out of his face and tuck it behind his ears every few seconds. Eren is sprawled out beside him, like a starfish, humming some odd tune that doesn't quite fit together. Armin thinks it's nice, being with his best friend. Eren's doing his thing, Armin's doing his, drawing with his crayons.

Armin looks over at Eren's shoes, they're dirty and broken but he still insists on wearing them, it was something he got made fun of for. But they got made fun of for a lot of things. Like the way Armin looked female and Eren looked angry whenever separated from Armin.

He decides, they have a couple more minutes left. Why not get some shuteye? He returns his crayons and markers to his pencil case full of art supplies, and sets it down beside his books. "Eren," He whispers, tapping his sternum, earning a soft grumble in return.

"Can I lay down on you?" Eren nods, patting his stomach. Armin smiles, and crawls over towards Eren, laying his cheek gently against the soft fabric of his shirt, the humming vibrates through Eren's torso and onto Armin's cheek, he giggles a little, it's funny. With a small sigh, he lets his eyes close, until he hears the familiar laughter.

He doesn't want to leave Eren's tummy, though. It's warm, and his shirt is soft, and it smells like Eren. Clean, and a bit like pastries. But he's forced to, upon the laughter erupting from the... Big kids.

A brunette boy bends down, and pokes Armin in the tummy, causing him to jump up and clutch his tummy. Armin frowns, and rubs the aching spot. "Ow," he whines, it hurts. Eren sits up, looking at Armin, then back to the elder kids. They're around nine or eleven, maybe. Eren doesn't quite pay attention, and instead is attentive to the way Armin pouts.

A blond boy then kneels beside Armin and shoves him, smirking at him. "What do you say it is, Eli? It's laying down with a boy, it must be a girl!"

The one called 'Eli' has red hair and freckles, short gym shorts revealing his freckles legs. He places his hands on his hips and snorts, "Of course it's a girl, jackass! Look at _her_ long hair!" He emphasizes the word her in a way that makes Eren's blood boil.

And suddenly Eren snaps, he stands up and crosses his arms. "Leave Armin alone! He looks like a girl, but so what? What's wrong with looking like a girl? Girls can handle more than you can! Leave Armin alone!"

Eli looks shocked, but leans down a little and says, "And what If I don't?"

"I'll hit your dong!"

"Oh yeah, little boy? Try me." And in one swift motion, Eren's tiny little fist balls up and swings against his groin, the thin fabric of his shorts providing no comfort or protection. "Son of a - !"

As they get up to leave, Eren hits another one, yelling to him the whole time. "Leave Armin alone! You can't touch him! No one can! Only I'm allowed to touch Armin because I'm his boyfriend and you gotta leave him alone!"

Armin softly gasps, and as they run away, he reaches for Eren's hands. He smiles, "Thank you for sticking up for me, but... You said I was your boyfriend." Eren nods, and looks at Armin as if to say, well, _duh_.

"It was the only way to get them to leave you alone! And boyfriends love their boyfriends or girlfriends right? And my mama said to protect the ones you love. I love you Armin, you're my best friend! I'll protect you no matter what! Like my dad does to my mom!" He grins, and Armin grins back, still holding his hands.

Armin pouts a little, before asking, "Aren't your parents married? Your mom and dad?" Eren nods, before gasping and grinning, bouncing up and down because he's come up with a brilliant idea.

"Let's get married, Armin! If I marry you, then we're married forever! And we'll be together forever! And I can _protect_ you forever!" Armin nods quickly, and he's smiling, smiling, smiling, because of perfect Eren and his perfect ideas.

Armin leans forward with puckered lips, and for a moment Eren is confused, before saying, "... Huh? Oh! You want to kiss?" Armin nods, giving Eren's hand a squeeze as he moves in closer, kissing his lips softly.

It's fairly cute, the way Armin blushes and has to stand on his tippy toes because the only person shorter than him is Annie. And then they pull away and Armin smiles, bouncing lightly on his toes as he claps. "So we're married now?"

Eren nods and grins too, "I guess so."

"I love you, Eren."

"Love _you_, Armin."


End file.
